1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for use in reducing and/or correcting stresses related to back problems, and more specifically to devices designed to invert an individual to some degree so that the forces of gravity are reversed for the period of time during which the individual is inverted. It is well established that placing the normal individual in a recumbent position with the head downward for a limited period of time aids in reducing stresses relating to back problems and results in beneficial and healthful effects. Such stresses can be attributed to the fact that, as a result of mankind's vertical posture, the pull of gravity creates stresses on the nerves and blood vessels, potentially pinching nerves in the spinal column. It is toward the reduction of the deteriorative effects of such vertical posture and gravitational forces that the present invention is directed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Past inventions directed toward relieving back stresses and minimizing the effect of gravity on the posture of mankind have been directed toward tiltable reclining boards and seats for improving back posture, some of such devices tilting backward to a specific angle, others providing the possibility of substantially inverting an individual so that his feet are directly above his head. Such inventions have included back posture boards, full-body weight traction devices, tiltable reclining and seating devices, head stand exercises and other traction devices directed toward relieving back and other stresses. In each case, the device to be utilized has been either costly, complex or difficult for a physically limited individual to operate without help from others. As is shown by the objects and descriptions which follow, the present invention is designed to enable physically limited individuals to gain relief as desired without dependence upon other persons.